


Dear Raccoon

by beautywind



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, 好兆頭, 好預兆 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 11:34:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20191600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautywind/pseuds/beautywind
Summary: 接續在Another Way這篇之後。長官組跟不要臉夫夫組一同去遊樂園發生的故事。本篇感謝凱的漫畫、黑羽的插花、小樂的插花。





	Dear Raccoon

加百列對本日的視察是非常不情願的。

一方面是因為別西卜提議的地方太蠢了，遊樂園？這跟了解阿茲拉斐爾為何會傾心於惡魔、進而不惜背叛整個偉大的計畫，有何幫助？

一方面就是他完全不知道這樣的樂趣在哪，坐在假的馬上然後原地繞圈？拜託，天堂可是有會飛的馬，託阿茲拉斐爾所賜，沒有出場機會；搭乘形狀可疑的機器從高空落下？這更可笑，對天使而言，從人類無法想像的九霄雲外一躍落地不過易如反掌，他不知道人類在驚叫什麼？至於開著車在一個封閉的場所跟人對撞？What's the point？而且方向盤還不怎麼靈敏。他更加不明白這些笑得跟智障一樣的人類是在爽什麼。

「老兄，你要放鬆一點，你只差沒在身上插個霓虹招牌註明：我不是人類，而且我也沒有打算看起來像。」別西卜看著對方頭上的兔耳髮箍，笑得一臉詭異，至少加百列是這麼定義的，只要是惡魔的笑容都是不懷好意。

別西卜阻止想拿下兔耳的加百列，並且聲稱：「你自己說要實驗的，可別前功盡棄啊，大天使長。」

「這根本就是浪費我的時間。」加百列開始顯露不耐，他開始後悔自己幹嘛答應別西卜的邀約，待在寬敞的天界散步、聽著李斯特的音樂不好嗎？為什麼要來這麼吵雜又擁擠的地方？

「講得一副我們目前有別的事情要做一樣，你知道的。」別西卜指了指不遠的前方，那正是他們來此的主因，阻止末日之戰的天使跟惡魔正有說有笑，既然這一切與最終決戰暫時無關，那當然就是跟始作俑者有關了。

當然，這還包含了自己的私心。別西卜看了專注瞪視目標的加百列一眼。

「你說的對，我今天一定要研究出肇因。」加百列紫色的眼睛像重新注入聖光，看起來神采奕奕。

「走吧，他們去搭那個了。」身形略顯嬌小的別西卜怕自己跟丟，一把抓起加百列的手腕便往前跟上，加百列嫌惡的看了一眼，正想揮開之際卻看到前面的叛徒們也是這個姿勢時，百般不願的忍了下來，殺千刀的惡魔，他面帶微笑的腹誹。

被他們列為叛徒的兩位悠哉的走在前方，阿茲拉斐爾一開始是非常緊張的，因為自己的離職程序並不太歡快，雖然他們並沒有真的來革職，例如除去他的翅膀或恩典之類的，雖然他也很懷疑除了上帝以外有誰能辦得到，但這還是讓人感覺非常不適的，誰會喜歡在休息的時候遇到前同事？

至於說為什麼會發現加百列？這個說來太直接可能會傷人感情，但他的前上司對融入人類這點並不太擅長，一直以來都是如此。不說別的好了，單就跟蹤這點，尾行者至少要嘗試隱藏自己的蹤跡吧？但加百列根本沒有要藏入人群的意思，原理就跟在自己書店拿著烹飪食譜然後大呼小叫說要買色情作品一模一樣。

加百列雖然力量與膽識都勝過自己太多，但就裝成人類這點而言，阿茲拉斐爾可以小小的拍胸保證自己能做得比大天使長還好，所以他跟克羅里在踏入遊樂園沒多久以後，就發現這兩位尊貴的身影形跡可疑的跟著他們，但顯然之前他跟克羅里交換身體的把戲、上司們還沒研究出個所以然，忌憚於他們的力量不知增長到哪，倒也相安無事了一個上午。

克羅里就沒那麼淡定了，他才佩服天使為什麼可以在面對這麼好笑的事情還能保持矜持優雅，以前完全沒想過可以這樣光明正大跟天使約會，還不用擔心被各自的陣營看到，現在就給他們看個夠的同時，居然還能得到上司們可笑的模仿？這就非常有意思了，要知道他發明了這麼多遊戲就是為了打發時間，現在他們的上司就像蹣跚學步的孩童一樣，看他們做什麼居然就跟著做什麼，此時不給他們點顏色瞧瞧，當他沒開染坊？

「我頗確定原句應該是：給你三分顏色、你就開起染坊。」阿茲拉斐爾一臉疑惑的舔了舔手中的冰淇淋，有時克羅里會擅自刪改人類故有的詞句，雖然他其實也不能擔保原句並非出自惡魔，但重點是克羅里笑得太誇張了，根本只差沒在身上掛著聖誕節燈泡排成「你們被惡整了，吃我的……」

嗯，總之，後面就是接個不太優雅的詞彙。

「天使，來遊樂園玩就是要盡興，笑得比我大聲的人比比皆是，這樣才叫自然。」克羅里滿意的伸手去撥弄天使頭上的粉紅兔耳髮箍，沒錯，那就是他買給天使的，他實在很好奇後面那兩個蠢蛋會不會跟著照做，當大天使長真的戴上那個玩意兒時，克羅里簡直笑到要直接升天了，更正，直接回地獄，阿茲拉斐爾雪白的頭髮搭配粉紅的兔耳就是很適合他，但加百列那個實在太不搭了，更別提對方一臉簡直踩到狗屎的模樣，噢，說到這個，倒是不錯的主意。

他一個彈指。

「噢、天啊，我踩到什麼……」加百列感覺到鞋子陷入一種軟嫩的東西，觸感跟柏油地完全不同，而後他抬起腳來一看，那個只會在地獄出現的東西是黏在他的腳底嗎？

「看來今天你的上帝並不眷顧你呀。」別西卜還沒說完，便收到對方一記狠瞪，畢竟能搞出這種花樣的除了蒼蠅王、絕對跟大便有牽連的傢伙，不做第二人想。

在加百列準備開口追究、而別西卜還沒澄清以前，迎面而來又是一個不長眼的傢伙撞到尊貴的大天使長，還把咖啡灑了對方一身。

下一秒，烏雲不自然的全部密集到這個該死的遊樂園上方，隨著人群驚呼的同時降下滂沱大雨，氣勢可比當年的諾亞方舟。

別西卜制止加百列想彈指讓自己倖免於難的動作，畢竟這是大天使長遷怒召來的烏雲，有難大家就該同當；何況憑空彈指讓自己不被淋濕，怎麼看都不像人類，他們需要去買一把雨傘、可能還需要換一套衣服，當然，沾上狗屎的鞋子也可以扔掉，如果加百列很在意的話。

大天使長怎麼可能容忍那印著愚蠢卡通圖案的東西穿到自己身上，等走到一個人煙比較稀少的角落以後，他立刻就彈指恢復一身乾淨，包括除去那個愚蠢的兔耳裝飾。

別西卜覺得有點可惜。

而且他們似乎在降下天罰、人群奔走而他們忙著處理加百列身上沾到的不潔之物後，已跟丟了那兩隻小叛徒。

「真要我說，這是你脾氣太糟的緣故。」別西卜聳聳肩，他是不介意繼續在遊樂園裡面找樂子，但加百列會不會繼續待下去就不得而知了。

「還輪不到一個墮天的惡魔教訓我的脾氣。」加百列語帶輕蔑，伸手拍了拍自己的褲管，很好，都乾乾淨淨不留一絲痕跡。

但當他還想繼續酸下去的時候，就發現別西卜已經跑到一個攤販旁邊買東西，惡魔都是這樣沒禮貌的嗎？大天使長翻了個白眼還是保持微笑湊了上去。

「吶，給你。」別西卜拿了一坨白白捲捲的東西就算了，還遞到他面前。

「什麼東西？」加百列一臉戒備的皺起眉頭，看起來就像是又踩到大便了一樣，別西卜真不得不說如果剛剛那坨穢物是克羅里的惡作劇，他也不會太意外，因為眼前這個人太欠教訓了。

「你是瞎了嗎？這就是人類愛吃的棉花糖。」別西卜耐住性子解釋，堂堂一個大天使長連這點常識都不知道，天堂到底有多無聊？啊，自己曾是再清楚不過了。

加百列興致缺缺的撇過頭去表示沒興趣，之前阿茲拉斐爾邀他吃壽司，他碰都沒碰過了，更不可能接受從惡魔手中遞過來任何稱得上算是食物的東西。

「明明是你要實驗的，還記得嗎？」別西卜晃了晃手中的食物，成功的吸引那對紫眸重新把焦點放回他身上。

加百列雖然很想繼續拒絕，但鬼王說得沒錯，他這一趟過來不就是希望能研究出個所以然？就目前的收獲除了踩到大便、被潑到咖啡、做了一堆毫無邏輯的事、看著兩個叛徒玩得很愉快以外，別無心得。

「你要知道，胖天使最喜歡吃人類的東西了，不研究一下可以嗎？」別西卜努力遊說，他知道再差臨門一腳、對方就會同意了，惡魔對誘惑快要成功之際的第六感是很準的。

果不其然，大天使長一把搶過鬼王手中的棉花糖，就在別西卜以為對方要往嘴裡塞、就跟所有人類會做的那樣之時，一盆水赫然出現在加百列眼前，別西卜下意識後退兩步，直覺告訴他那不是普通的水，而是天使們的最愛；惡魔的剋星。

加百列回頭看見他忌憚的反應時，嘴邊露出的那抹微笑很是惡劣，這讓別西卜不爽的大叫：「你沒事拿聖水出來幹嘛？」

雖然他是有十足把握加百列暫時不會動自己，因為他們有共同敵人，但完全沒打招呼便把足以致惡魔於死的聖物拿出來，未免太不道德了，虧這些天使還每天開口閉口把正義、公平掛在嘴邊呢！

「這可是鬼王拿過的東西，當然要淨化過才能吃……」加百列想都沒想就泡下去，別西卜連阻止的機會都沒有，當然，即使他開口了也沒用。

棉花糖迅速在水裡消溶，水裡先是化出一圈黃色的糖粉，隨後就連那點黃色都迅速與聖水合為一體，留在加百列手中的只有一根竹籤。

「…………」加百列瞪著那盆水，嘗試理解在這短短幾秒鐘發生什麼事，他盡力克制臉上的表情不讓惡魔看見自己的困惑，然而這努力根本是徒勞，從隔壁爆出的笑聲就很明顯知道自己中招了。

別西卜打從墮天以來從沒笑得這麼歡快過，要是下屬們看到了絕對會嚇到呆愣原地，平常擺著一張臭臉跟生無可戀表情的上司居然能像個孩童一樣笑到臉頰泛紅，肚子很痛、臉頰更酸，笑到後面甚至還彎下腰扶著膝蓋喘氣，十足就是惡作劇成功的樣子。

「笑什麼笑！證明這東西被惡魔玷污過了！」加百列惱羞成怒，一把想將竹籤扔到地上，後來想想這似乎不太符合道德標準，那拿來扔鬼王總行了吧！居然整他！

「不、不是……」別西卜笑到一度無法組織語言，只是一個勁的搖頭，而後才握住對方手上的竹籤表明這東西本來就不能拿來泡，要直接入口，眼見對方不信，他要加百列自己沾一口聖水就知道，那東西顯然已經被淨化過了，怎樣都不會玷污對方的神仙軀體吧？

半信半疑的大天使長用指尖沾了一口淺嚐，確實，這盆水理當不會有味道的，但現在喝起來居然不太一樣。

別西卜提議再買一根給對方測試，加百列揮揮手表示沒這必要，同時指著遠方：「叛徒在那，走！」一邊頰色赧紅神速的遠離現場，別西卜擦去眼角笑出的淚水才樂呵呵的跟上，實在太好笑了，他可以拿來說嘴一輩子了。

兩人跟到了摩天輪底下，面對排得冗長的隊伍，別西卜難得好心彈指讓加百列成功插隊，才能跟得上已搭乘前幾台的叛徒們，而且位置選得不錯，他們能在某些角度看見克羅里跟阿茲拉斐爾在做什麼，但高低差的緣故，叛徒們不會知道有人在監視，至少加百列是這麼認為的。

然而，別西卜認為克羅里已經知道他們的到來，他很確定那坨屎是憑空冒出的。但暴露行蹤一事早就變得無所謂了，今天的他得到了比情報更加珍貴的互動，想想又忍不住偷笑幾聲，即使被加百列警告的瞪視也不以為意。

不出鬼王所想，另外一台車廂的前下屬在上車不久後就注意到有人運用奇蹟偷渡這趟摩天輪，同車箱的天使還一臉興奮的望著窗外欣賞風景，叫他看這看那的，八成、不，應該是完全沒注意到吧……

克羅里好心的提醒對方這件事，同時在阿茲拉斐爾下意識想起身查看以前雙手壓住對方：「別打草驚蛇，天使。」

「聽你用自身比喻還真有點怪，現在，我們該怎麼辦？他們在幹什麼？」阿茲拉斐爾有些緊張的吞了吞口水，即使不再受加百列指揮，那股壓力也不是說消就能消的。

「別管他們了，我們來做點他們絕對模仿不來的事，怎樣？」克羅里的指尖不安份的在天使耳後游移，金黃色的眼眸閃爍著不純粹是惡作劇的欲望，確切來說，這整趟過程他的所作所為大部分都是為了取悅他的天使，或讓阿茲拉斐爾看起來更加可愛，上司們邯鄲學步的行為只是附帶笑果，並非他的主要動機。

「你在說什……！」阿茲拉斐爾還想問，卻發現老蛇靠得很近，他都能數對方睫毛有幾根的距離，下一秒對方舔溼的紅唇便貼了上來，封閉狹窄的空間內溫度瞬間上升不少，至少驚訝到眼睛都忘了眨的天使是這麼認為的。

他想張嘴抗議都現在這種時候，克羅里還滿腦子都這些東西，卻被對方藉機放進來的舌頭攪亂他的思緒，阿茲拉斐爾的臉都燒紅了，完全忘記做這件事的目的是什麼，就跟克羅里講得一樣，此刻他的腦中再無大天使長、也無鬼王，只有眼前一直陪伴自己、偶爾使壞的惡魔。

在摩天輪逐漸往下移動的時候，克羅里的視線與對車的鬼王終於碰上，就那麼幾秒鐘的時間而已，而後克羅里趕在加百列轉過頭來重新監視他們以前閉上雙眼，假裝完全不知道自己不要臉的舉動已被看得一清二楚。

「這真是……太不知羞恥了！」加百列從來沒預想過會看到這樣的場景，應該說，他一直認為阿茲拉斐爾頂多只是通敵，雖然這部分已經不可饒恕，但加百列從未想過阿茲拉斐爾墮落到這種程度，上帝啊，雖然他不曾懷疑過萬能的主一絲一毫過，但目睹此景居然還沒見到可恨的叛徒墮天，還是跟他們一起背負白色的羽翼，他便百思不解。

到底要達成什麼要件、做什麼事，才會墮天？這疑問才剛冒上來，加百列便不自然的咳了兩聲嘗試壓回去，主的真意是不能被妄自揣測的，即使自己是他忠實的僕人。

但此時眼前一塊陰影覆了上來，加百列疑惑的抬頭看著從剛剛就異常安靜的鬼王，受到太大的打擊了嗎？他嗤笑：「怎麼？這就是你們惡魔的本性，不是嗎？還是即使如此，地獄也有不能接受的事情？」

不料下一秒自己的領子被揪住，加百列還以為對方是要報復上次在公園被掐的這件事，卻完全沒料到對方的臉貼了上來，很香、不像他想像中的氣味，還有……有點熟悉的味道？該怎麼形容，噢，那個叫棉花糖的東西？

愣了三秒後，大天使長才終於意識到鬼王的嘴貼在他的唇上，就跟剛剛他不屑的事情如出一轍，姿勢還一模一樣。

**HOLY FUCKING COW !!!**

加百列下一秒想都沒想就出狠手，普通人要是被他那一拳打到肯定是要直接人生重來的，即使是惡魔的軀體也能捅出一個窟窿，但別西卜一直沒跟加百列說的是，在昆蟲眼中，越大型的動物自以為快狠準的動作，在他們眼中都是慢得可笑，他鬆開對方領子的同時輕易閃過男人的攻擊，大天使長一臉惱怒的揮出第二拳，同樣很遺憾的落空，對方就像隻半夜在人耳邊汲取溫度還打不著的蚊蟲般惱人。

「該死的蒼蠅！」加百列一邊猛擦自己的嘴巴，一邊氣惱的還想做第三次攻擊，別西卜二話不說一個彈指送自己回老家，不是打不過對方，也並非顧慮到摩天輪會壞掉，而是凡事適可而止的道理，別西卜明白今天加百列的額度滿了，再逼迫對方可是會被反咬的。

不過說到底，克羅里這叛徒倒還有點用處……別西卜摸著自己的唇瓣，大天使長今天身上是紫羅蘭的香味，他並不討厭。

經此一事，估計下次加百列再主動聯繫自己應該要一陣子了，別西卜往自己辦公室走的同時，路過行刑室，看見髒兮兮的浴缸，想起今天拿棉花糖去泡聖水還一臉茫然的大天使長，忍不住又笑了出來。

旁邊的下屬只當鬼王是想到之前處刑那個叛徒未果因而怒極反笑，嚇出一身冷汗。

而確實如別西卜所猜測的，回到天界的加百列只差沒有命人把祕密熱線取消、毀滅，他反覆思索了很久，最後還是忍下這股怒氣決定以大局為重，畢竟他們之前都達成協議，真正首要工作是查出阻礙末日之戰的那兩隻天使惡魔怎麼同化的，再來就是重啟末日之戰，雖然失去了可資依循的「偉大計畫」讓人舉足無措，但他們總是會想到辦法的。

在那天來臨以前，他就勉強原諒那隻骯髒、噁心、無禮的臭惡魔。加百列又用袖口擦了擦嘴唇。

這時，米迦勒拿了一個包好的東西前來，說是有人要給他的，加百列埋首於公文中無暇細看，只要對方放下就好，他等等再拆。

等堆積的公文小山迅速被他迅速剷平以後，加百列伸了個懶腰才來拆禮物，寄件的卡片寫得很簡單：「給親愛的浣熊。」

浣熊？什麼意思……？加百列拆開包裝就看到精心包裝的禮物。

「該死的惡魔！」一向寂靜的天界難得響徹一點也不優雅的咒罵。

那是根棉花糖。

完

後記：

這一整篇都是凱捅的鍋，一開始她提了關於棉花糖溶於水的好點子，然後我就覺得可以設定在遊樂園；結果她又提議讓CA加入，於是這篇就莫名爆字數了……一開始只是想寫不知人間事的大天使長幹了跟浣熊一樣的事啊！這篇是接續在之前寫的另外一篇[Another Way](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20191477)，參有天界大戰時期私設。

感謝[凱的漫畫](https://www.plurk.com/p/nfxbzq)，欺負加百列就是爽，看他愣成那樣超萌。

感謝[黑羽的強吻插花](https://www.plurk.com/p/nfx4mk)，別西卜笑得眼睛都瞇起來超可愛，還先舔再食用，原理就像蒼蠅搓腳嚐味道一樣（笑）。

感謝小樂設計封面及插花，兔耳天使跟兔耳包包超可愛！克羅里臭不要臉。大家猜猜他們衣服上的字吧！

希望能成功推廣更多人吃BG，至於CA每天都很恩愛，沒問題！

By 舞飛音


End file.
